


Ready To Be Hers

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, POV First Person, Spoilers for season three, Tumblr Prompt, no one can tell me otherwise, these two are a perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: "You are the most beautiful expression of genetics I've ever seen.""Sweet talker. Come inside."





	Ready To Be Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theillogicalthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theillogicalthinker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Agentcorp Alex in a tux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405630) by drachslair. 



> Okay, so this lovely art piece drops into my dash and theillogicalthinker send it to me to be ogled and demands fic. Well, sometimes the comedy routine that is an author trying to herd the muses like hyper cats needs a swift kick in the ass. So here we are, a shade more than 4k written in mere hours (it would have been sooner, but sleep demanded to be indulged, dammit!) and given a quick reread and polish. 
> 
> Special thanks to drachslair for her drawing skills that set me on this path. Bless your creative house. GO GIVE HER A LIKE AND REBLOG PEOPLE! We Agentcorp crew have to stick together!

  
Art by drachslair @ https://drachslair.tumblr.com/

We fell together perhaps out of some sort of mental necessity. With Kara off indefinitely for work and the DEO busier than ever since Supergirl bailed, and Sam no longer a steadying presence at L-Corp, the weight of Alex's steady presence feels like it might be the only thing keeping my mental scales from tipping too far. God, I'd even managed to run James off, nice as he'd been to me. I thought I'd found someone in him that could find a better balance with my extremes, but no.

I've never had much luck with that.

Except, apparently, with Alex Danvers.

No matter my mood, she seems unfazed by me, pushing when I need it, easing back when I require a little space. It's the damnest thing, a safe zone I hadn't even known I needed since I had never had it. She's always taken a background role to Kara and now all that restless energy is focused on me. 

I find I don't mind it at all.

Astonishingly, she even lets me return the favor, to be a safe haven to her.

I'd never given Alex too much thought as part of the crowd, but without the others here, I finally noticed just how extraordinary she really is. Just the two of us in the wreckage we're trying so hard to rebuild.

So yeah, on a random Tuesday night, I find myself struggling with a cork that was more inclined to turn to confetti than to simply pop loose. I'd casually asked Alex if she wanted dinner and the other woman seemed happy for some company. I know I certainly am. Still, I'm not going to get to finishing dinner at all if this damn thing won't cooperate!

Not surprisingly, I never hear Alex coming, her chuckle nearly making me jump. Swatting away my hands, she takes the bottle and shoos me away. 

"Oh, leave off, Luthor. Growling at it won't help."

She's still dressed from the DEO, sans the weapon belt that gives her weight and danger. With a butter knife and competent hands, the cork is punched into the bottle, making me wince at the debris surely floating in my beverage a healthy portion is poured into waiting glasses and Alex carefully hunts down the floating scraps.

I have no idea why it makes me tear up, a roiling overflow of emotion I try so hard to keep locked away. When she turns with a half-full glass and a smile, clearly my expression must give me away, because the wine is forgotten as I am wrapped up in a hug so tight it almost hurts.

"Hey, I got ya."

No shushing, no placating words, no hesitation to enfold my misery. Clinging back, I sniffle into her collar and wonder if there will ever be a time when I'm not miserable.

"Sure," she comforts and oops had I spoken out loud? "No matter what we've lost, we're not alone at least. That's something."

"Thank you," I murmur softly, turning my head to just lay loosely against her shoulder, almost nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scents. The hug is gentle now, her hand soothing as it runs up and down my back, her whole body strong and soft against mine.

And I suddenly realize something so obvious that I'm stunned at how I could have missed it.

I'm attracted to this woman.

Something in my body language must change, because Alex's hand stills and there's a sudden creep of tension in her whole frame. But she doesn't let go.

She doesn't let go.

Still, reality rudely intrudes. Figures.

"I think dinner's burning," she whispers softly and I don't know if I'm glad for the reprieve from my jumbled emotions… or I want to scream.

 

Now that the feelings have made themselves known, there's no shoving them back into their box. Every smile and gentle touch and scowl and laugh is magnified a thousand-fold and I feel like a jittery teenager. Part of me really, really wants to talk to Kara, but what would I even say? Hey, I'm suddenly completely hot, bothered and bamboozled by your amazing sister? Even if I knew how to get in touch with her, that would be… awkward.

I do eventually cave and call Sam.

"Why do I keep falling for my friends?"

"Because you've made amazing ones," Sam teases gently, "and you clearly are really ready to find the right match."

Grumbling with no malice at all, I cling to the phone and silently wish she were beside me. God I miss her and Ruby so much.

"But Lena, please be gentle with both of you. You've been through so much."

There's no hiding the steady drip of tears, my breathing harsh and emotions a boulder in my throat.

"And be sure," Sam adds in so tenderly it makes me cry harder. "Or at least talk it out with her, okay?"

"Okay," is all I can squeak out as I cling to my phone and just concentrate on breathing.

 

So the talking doesn't go quite as planned.

"So, I'm attracted to you," I blurt out in the middle of a quiet night over pizza and the newest Marvel superheroes movie. Where she'd been chilling with a beer beside me on the couch, Alex stills and then takes a long swig.

"I… had wondered," she says softly and the prickling burn of embarrassment feels like standing too close to radiation.

"I'm sorry, I know I must seem like some sort of feckless hussy, and I didn't mean to dump that on you and I know I just screwed things up with James and here I am blurting shit out like an idiot and I hope I haven't screwed this up and--"

My teeth clack painfully when Alex puts a hand on my forearm and squeezes hard. Blinking in stress, I stare at her in the dim light, noticing the riot of emotions running loose over her face. Well she hasn't punched me or stormed out, that has to be a good thing, right?

"Why do you think things didn't work with James?"

Of all the things that might have come out of her mouth, that had never crossed my mind. Blinking, I do my best to get the higher brain functions up and running, and end up blurting out more blunt truths anyway.

"Because I couldn't find balance with him. It should be push and pull, right? Good and bad? Respect and a little ruthlessness? God I'm a mess. Honestly."

The huff of strained amusement hurts, but feels like it bleeds off some of the pressure I've put myself under. Okay, baby Luthor, let's see if you have it in you to drop some more truth.

"With Kara I felt like I always had to be only the good. With Supergirl, it was always that fight between our two families like an anvil over our heads, so the bad was something I could never forget. James was nice, he _is_ nice, but I still never felt like I could be fully open with him." Swallowing painfully hard, I force myself to meet Alex's softly neutral gaze. "Somehow, I've only ever felt that with you. You never blink at the bad, never coddle the good. I've… I've never had that before. Ever."

For a moment, Alex just looks shrewd just strangely approachable. Part of her appeal is that contradictory nature of her, the brutal and tender, the ruthless warrior and gentle caretaker.

What must it be like to be loved by her?

"Actually, I get that," Alex says quietly. "I find myself dropping the masks and armor and roles around you. After all, what could there possibly be about me that would shock you?"

The gallows humor of it makes me scoff quietly, some of the choking tension dissipating. Wiggling around a bit, Alex props her feet up on the low table and shocks me by reaching out to hook a hand around my neck and tugging me to lie down. With one of the smaller throw pillows in her lap, I have a comfortable place to lay my head, her hand warm on my hair.

"Just rest. That was a hell of a brave thing you just did. Let me mull a bit and we'll talk, okay?"

Sniffling and emotionally flayed bare, I nod and sniffle. "Okay."

 

She makes me wait more than a bit.

I'd hate her if I didn't love her so much.

Now that the words are real, I want to know so much more. The feel of those tender, brutal hands on my skin, the taste of her smile…

It's a draining week and a half.

The day after I'd ended things with James, just over a week after Kara had left on her work project and Supergirl had finally gotten out of my hair, Alex had proudly tracked down and dragged me to a little hidden-in-plain-sight building. It was one of the ubiquitous old concrete and masonry storefronts that National City was chock full of and I'd thought her out of her mind. But she'd tapped at a hidden keypad and taken me inside an absolute treasure.

It had been a conversion project of a friend of hers from work who was ready for a new challenge and willing to sell to the right person. I was charmed by the warm brick and funky industrial touches and immediately offered her half again what she was asking for it if she'd leave me as much of the furnishings as she could be parted with.

The best part was the thing was a fortress of heavy walls and sophisticated security, the alley out back providing no less than eight escape routes to throw off danger or the curious. There was even a little garage behind a scarred metal door.

After years of living like I was ready to bolt, exhausted and crumbling from yet more loss, this amazing woman… at last convinced me to put down roots.

Only Alex had been to the place, had helped me move my few things in a U-Haul van I wasn't sure I liked the smell of, and gone shopping with me for the stuff I needed. She'd even dragged me away from the modernist leather couches I naturally gravitated to and bodily shoved me onto a big, overstuffed thing that looked like it belonged on the set of a sitcom.

I love that stupid couch.

The security system has already alerted me that Alex is here, so the hard knock at the inner entry door gets me moving to let her in. However, she once again manages to shock me anyway. 

Oh, it's not the ridiculous mid-motion freeze frame she makes, clearly having been fighting with one of her endless tight leather jackets, but the stalk of greenery and a fat pink bloom clamped in her teeth.

"Did you… bring me a flower?"

Spinning around like a dog after her own tail, Alex finally escapes her jacket and pulls the plant matter from between her teeth. "Umm… yes."

I never knew 'nervous baby gay' Alex, for she was deep in with Maggie by the time she was more than just the sister of my pal, but I'd heard a few stories. I have a feeling she looked a lot like she does now, wide-eyed and terrified and audacious. Really, how could I have resisted?

"Look, I, uh, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you before now, I just had to process, y'know? I had to make sure I wasn't doing something stupid just because you're gorgeous and nice and I've gotten really attached to you and I'm still terrified at the famous part of you because, y'know, secrecy, but I have to start taking chances again, start living more again and, yes, I'm attracted to you too. Can I take you out sometime? Oh, and this is for you."

I'm still absorbing the flood of words and dimly wondering if she took more than one breath in there, and it takes a moment to react to the flower thrust at me with all the delicacy of a loaded gun. 

The prickle of tears feels good this time. It feels _good_. My slow, stupid grin chases away the terror on Alex's face, perking her up and bringing out her own smile. Grabbing the flower and pulling her into a choking hug is all one sudden motion and I am immediately gripped in her strong arms.

"Yes. The answer is absolutely yes."

 

It turns out dating Alex Danvers is just a new level of being her friend. Except there is new layers of feeling, a swirl of nervous, ecstatic wants and terrors that are like a rollercoaster.

And kisses.

Oh lord, the kisses.

I suspected and dearly hoped that being a deeper focus to this woman's intensity was going to be a thrill, but I had no idea what I was in for. She is the very essence of devotion and does things to my damaged soul that I don't even have words for. And better? She knows when to back off and let me be.

And in turn, I have found myself being more sensitive and doing the same for her.

A miracle for us both.

Dates have been ordinary things that would baffle even the most bored reporter or assassin. A drive to the desert, a surfing lesson, a paint-your-own-pottery shop, even a shooting lesson. That last one had been a torment, her hands on me to correct my stance, body hot at my back, breath cool on my ear. Amazingly, I'd still managed to improve my aim.

In turn, I've taken her to some distant suburb park with a sack of grain and a bag of lettuce to feed the ducks, quietly rented a little boat to tool around the harbor in and found us a mutual love and relaxation in lying back and just looking at the stars. It was on the side of some mountain road overlooking National City, laying on the hood of the car I'd finally broken down and purchased, that Alex took the next step. One that I couldn't, as I was already there in the constant spotlight my name brings.

"So, I was talking with my pal, Susan, the one who you bought your place from? And she's right, I can't avoid your spotlight forever. So! My paperwork has been tightened up even more and I've touched base with a handful of actual FBI agents who are going to help cover for me."

By now, I've lost interest in the lights of city and sky and I am entirely focused on her, wanting so bad I can taste it.

"So, there's this fancy art thing going on I hear. On Friday?"

I can't look away from those magnetic night-black eyes. "Yes, I have tickets."

"Can I come with you? As your date?"

Rolling over to jump on her with adoring kisses, I can't help but marvel at how amazing she is.

 

The art gallery debut is causing a whole new level of nervousness. Oh, not because of the event, or the attention, please I can handle that in my sleep. It's the unknown factor of Alex herself. There's an elegance to her that's hard to define, but will it stand up to the red carpet? Then I feel awful that I'm worried about my image when this astonishingly wonderful person is dating me.

She doesn't ask after colors or ensembles, and when I ask, merely laughs warmly and kisses me until I almost forget my question. Then that sly grin and a, "don't worry about it. You always look great," is all I get.

Tease.

Well fine then, I'll pull out the stops. I get a hold of something lacy and coy in an aged-coppery sheen that reminds me of her eyes and have it tailored close as the air around me. Moderate heels, because I like being eye level with her, and a splurge of real silk stockings. Friday evening I put in a busy day and take myself home early to primp to my heart's content with a bath and sweet-smelling lotions and a very light perfume. Then the stockings with wispy-thin garters to keep them perfect, and lingerie meant for duty as well as pleasure.

We're not lovers yet, we both agreed that we needed to make sure that we were both ready. Neither of us wants to hurt the other's feelings and I'm taking the step of lovemaking seriously for once.

But oh how I am _ready_.

Alex's attentions too, have been getting more amorous, her dark eyes hotter when we're together. Behaving myself is becoming difficult and I want to test the waters. I'm ready to fulfill that fantasy of her calloused hands on my skin and that talented mouth wherever she will grace me with.

A text message shakes me from carnal thoughts to find that Alex is stuck in traffic and can we meet at the venue? Well, now I really do have to trust her, though the surprise will be fun. She hasn't steered me wrong yet!

After the ritual of makeup and jewelry, I brush out my long hair and check the ensemble in the full-length mirror. Yep, the locks stay loose tonight, they look good against the fabric, which also has the unexpected benefit of bringing out my eyes. I send for a car and scramble to get the right light coat and purse to go with the dress before rushing out the door to be on my way. Oh I'm so nervous! What will she be wearing? Will we clash or will that subconscious sense of matching one another in energies work out once again?

At first, I don't even notice her, stepping out onto the curb and looking around the thin crowd. Then I get a pleasant jolt when I recognize the cadence of her walk, the smile widening over her lovely face.

"Oh," I say inanely. "You're wearing a tuxedo."

Oh… oh my.

I hadn't expected this, this mix of the soft and hard of her. It's a traditional all black with a snowy white shirt, her reddish hair slicked softly back and looking freshly trimmed and shorn close. God, as if I don't already desperately want to touch that butch haircut!

"You look amazing," she flatters warmly and her smile is open, eyes raking over me in a way that makes me even more glad for what lies under the dress. "Shall we?"

I tuck my hand into the crook of her offered arm and stride in proudly beside my amazing date.

Alex is the very picture of affable charm for the evening, though she does keep my hand clamped to her side like a lifeline. I have no desire to escape and beam with pleasure to be at her side. 

It's a lovely night with lovely art, food and drink, but nothing that can compare to the handsome woman at my side. When I notice Alex's eye finally starting to wander, I jump on the opportunity, leaning in close to breathe over her ear. "Want to get out of here?"

Oh, she doesn't miss the cue, those gorgeous dark eyes hot and eager. "Yes ma'am."

Giddy with excitement, I grab her hand and we flee, barely pausing to retrieve our light coats. At the car, it's a mutual grab at one another, her lanky frame pinning me hard to the side of her car, kissing me senseless while I get all ten fingers into that soft hair, rubbing at her scalp. Bliss.

"Come back to my place," I whisper against her lips, licking sweetly at them, just a tiny bit to tease. "Please, I know we've been taking it slow, but I want you, Alex. Please."

Honesty doesn't come naturally to me. Except with her. We've earned that; together.

Kissing me slow and deep until I whine needily, Alex lets up and stares into my eyes. "Yes. I want you too."

By unspoken agreement, we behave on the drive home. Even if I really want to at least run my hand down her leg in those soft-looking pants… 

She's been keyed into the system even before I bought the place and the garage door yawns open as we approach. Tearing myself away is smarter than starting something in the confines of the car and I make a break for the inner door. Alex makes me sigh and pause in fiddling at the lock with both hands on my hips and her mouth nibbling under the edge of my coat collar. Oh, I've started something now!

"You are the most beautiful expression of genetics I've ever seen."

"Sweet talker. Come inside."

In order to not endanger life and limb, we separate to navigate getting past the castle gates, as it were, and the night feels like a typical one… only with this new level of subtext simmering beneath. It's delicious and sends tingles along my spine and skin and softer places. 

"I have a nice red I think you'll like," I casually encourage Alex as I strip out of my coat and relish that heavy gaze over my curves. The poor thing had been trying so hard all evening to behave herself. It's endearing. And hot. "Since I know you were secretly sneering at the champagne."

"You know me so well," she matches my teasing tone and heads for the kitchen, stripping off her jacket as she goes.

I do know her well, and I want to know her better, in every sense of the word. And, as usual, she is hell on my self-control.

"So, can we do this?"

Look, I can't help it if watching the play of muscles under that thin shirt as she wrestles with the cork is driving me crazy. Grinning over her shoulder, Alex's intricate haircut is falling loose, rakish over one eye. Like I need more temptation!

"I'm all yours."

I have never wanted to make an undignified squealing noise worthy of any over-excited teenager more in my life. The slow pace, the careful building of something more than just hormones and a desperate need for connection, these things have made this moment all the better.

"Good," I manage to articulate somewhat clearly. "Let me, y'know, slip into something more comfortable."

Before I escape to the master bedroom, I can see the leering comment being held back and appreciate her restraint. Stripping off the dress, I break the cardinal rule of Fine Things and toss it over the chaise before going to the bathroom and washing my face thoroughly. Tonight I don't want even makeup between us. Besides, it'll be fun to muss her and not the reverse. My reflection gives me pause, I look nervous and twitterpated and so unbelievably excited. That last one gives me pause, because this vulnerability would normally send me scurrying for icy control to save my feelings from being crushed once more. But this is _Alex_ , sweet and fierce Protector Of Little Sisters, Alex. My vulnerabilities will be safe with her and I know it.

My expression in the mirror perks up even more, cheeks flushed, smile a mile wide.

The good lingerie has held up, keeping everything in place and still looking sexy, so I force myself to stop dithering and head back to my soon to be lover. Still, I can't stop the nervous-excited chatter.

"You were a good sport about the temporary demotion from head honcho to mere Special Agent FBI, you know. So now that you don't have to act like you've been demoted any longer…"

Words fail me instantly.

Alex has settled casually to the pale sofa she helped me chose, sleeves rolled up, cradling a glass of the good red I knew she would like. The tie hangs loose from the open collar of her shirt to expose the hollow of her throat, one of the places where I am looking forward to putting my mouth.

Yes, it takes me long moments to finish my thought, not helped by her delicious smirk.

"Uh, right. Director Danvers…"

Her smirk deepens and she drawls back, "Miss Luthor…"

Tonight I don't even mind the weight of that name, not coming from her lips. We took a long time to get here, to be ready for each other, and the wait has been well worth it. Tonight she is like an intent hunter, a big cat who has cornered a very willing morsel. I'm ready to be caught and consumed, to lose myself in her.

To be hers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ready To Make Her Mine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708669) by [mw4vt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9)




End file.
